criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Athena Parthenos (GD)
Rosamund Wilcox was a quasi-suspect in A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale), and Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale. Prior to that she had a minor appearance in The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game (Case #0 of Grimsdale), and All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale). She then appeared as a quasi-suspect in Accidents Can Happen , Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) and Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) Profile Events of Criminal Case The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game Athena is seen in a meeting room with Joe Warren and Charles Rayman. Once Rozetta arrives, they start discussing about how they would deal with a criminal organization called “The Anoterous”. Rozetta tells everyone that she find two demigods who may be about to overthrow them. She mentioned the names of the demigods: Mia Loukas and Hamilton Laurent. Once Athena heard the name if Hamilton, she refused to carry out the plan, as he was her son, and she was still devastated over his father’s death. Rozetta managed to convince Athena anyway, but she asked Rozetta which school they go to. Rozetta told her the school, where Athena said she can sense 6 murders occuring there, where Charles and Joe freaked out. She asked Rozetta to forge a university degree for her to spy on the demigods as a school principal, and shape shifted into someone else. All Boli Out Rosamund was first seen, punishing the now-OG members of the FJS, alongside Alexei and Brock, for the fight in the cafeteria (except of Yoyo who got in trouble for getting laid), by locking them all together in the school building. After Alexei was murdered, she expelled all the other kids in the building (except Brock who wasn’t there) temporarily, until their innocence is proven, which led to the formation of the FJS, where their top priority was solving Alexei’s murder. Unfortunately Miss Wilcox got complaints from Brock, Hamad, and Kelemen about the team “harassing” them, where she ordered them to drop the investigation, where Bruno putted her in her place, by reminding her they are no longer students in the school. After the team solves the murder, she apologized to them for the way she treated them. A Head Loss After she was shown the planner consisting of all Hamad’s campaign promises, she went to confront him. Unfortunately she allowe him to get away with it, since he claimed that these were “empty promises”, he made up in order to win the favour of the other students, and he’s not actually planning to do any of them. Dead Bombshell After the Deputy Mayor spoke to the team, Rosamund requested to talk to the player. She told the player that she is proud of them and their friends, and said her goodbyes. Accidents Can Happen After speaking with Polly, Mia and Hamilton went to the station, where they found everyone gathering in one area. Rosamund Wilcox and Rozetta came up to them, telling them they were waiting for them. Without any further explanation, Rosamund ordered the whole department to close their eyes. And then they were suddenly transported into a palace, and Rosamund have transformed into a beautiful female warrior, the goddess Athena. Around them were all the Olympians. Athen began to yell out names: Hamilton, Mia, Yoyo, Hasuro, Bruno and Clay, and told them that they are demigods. Suddenly, their wrists starting glowing, revealing tattoos, revealing their godly parent: *Hamilton had a tattoo of an olive branch, meaning he was a son of Athena. *Mia had a tattoo of a basket of fruits, making her a daughter of Demeter. *Yoyo had a tattoo of a dove feather, showing her as a daughter of Aphrodite. *Hasuro was revealed to be a son of Apollo, due to his tattoo showing a lyre. *Bruno having a tattoo of wings, meant he was a son of Hermes. *Clay was identified as a son of Hephaestus, thanks to his sledgehammer tattoo. Hamida seeing Aphrodite tried to hide between Sploder and Diego. However, the goddess saw her, and started to yell at her for calling her “useless”, and saying she is lucky that she didn’t call her ugly, or the goddess would’ve punished her. Hamida glared at the goddess, and accused her of stealing her looks. Aphrodite got angry, because Hamida saw herself as the most beautiful girl in the world, and just when she was about to attack her, Athena stopped her, and then sent the team back to the station, and gave Hamilton a smile before she dissapeared. Proto-Zone Can Backfire Mia iris-messaged Athena Parthenos where she demanded that she transports Hamilton and her to Olympus. After being transported there, Zeus questioned their presence where Mia started scolding the Olympians for not telling them that Hamida was a goddess all along. The Olympians were all confused and they started recalling the minor gods and goddesses they gave birth to, but none remember a Hamida. Athena then asked them, that if Hamida was a goddess this whole time, how could she have mortal siblings. When Mia heard this question, she became confused as well, when suddenly Hades came out of nowhere and told the duo he has the answer for their questions. Root of Immortality After helping Elvira and learning how The New Olympians gained their powers, Rozetta approached Hamilton to tell him that his mother would like to speak with him. Nervous, Hamilton went to talk to Athena, who handed him “ACCEPTED” applications of Grimsdale University for him, Diego, Bruno, Yoyo and Sploder for degrees they intended to study before joining the Grimsdale Police Department. Hamilton was confused, but when then he realized that Athena was taking them off the mission. Hamilton was pissed off, and told Athena she can’t take them off the mission, as they haven’t defeated The New Olympians yet, and that someone has to save Grimsdale. Athena looked at him and told him that all what she asked them for was to destroy the Anoterous, which they already did by having most of the members arrested and uncovering the leader, giving him no choice but to disband the cult, and then told Hamilton she won’t let the team risk their lives any longer. Furthermore, she told Hamilton that although she was never active in his life, she loved and cared about him and that she would never forgive herself if any harm came to him, before fading away. Saddened, Hamilton went to the wreck room where he faced the whole team and showed the applications to them. Knowing what that meant, they all shared Hamilton’s expression and took off their badges, except Mia who was furious, telling the team that Athena no right to do this, and that the lives of everyone in Grimsdale was in danger, before she stormed out the station. Case Appearances *The Murder of Maura Hernandez: Live Action Game (Case #0 of Grimsdale) *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Accidents Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) Gallery RWilcoxGrimsdale.png|Athena Parthenos disguised as Rosamund Wilcox Demigod children HLaurentGrimsdale.jpeg|Hamilton Laurent POBreinGrimsdale.png|Polly O'Brein